


Wearing Kigurumis

by aosaphir



Series: 30 OTP Challenges [11]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosaphir/pseuds/aosaphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #11.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing Kigurumis

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who are going "wtf are kigurumis?", well, I'll tell you. They're basically the japanese version of furries. I'm gonna steer away from the furry thing tho, and use kigurumi pajamas instead of full blown costumes.

Shizuo leant against the closed door with a sigh, Izaya's "see you next time!" still ringing in his ears. He glanced skyward, and cursed. It was night already? How long had he spent with Izaya today? He thought back to earlier in the day, chasing Izaya beneath the afternoon sun, being lead to his apartment, and then... Shizuo blushed. It'd be better not to think about those details right now. 

In all seriousness, Shizuo would do anything to stop the twisted affair he'd somehow managed to create with Izaya. That is to say, if he even knew how. God knows he's been trying. Shizuo sighed again; now, he just wanted to go home and catch some sleep. He patted down his pant pockets, looking for a cigarette. He had a mild heart attack when he came up empty. Oh no. Did he leave them inside? Just his fuckin' luck. 

He dragged himself off the door, and turned around to knock on it, but it opened before he could. "I thought you'd be long gone before you realized. Sometimes you're just no fun." Izaya dangled the pack of cigarettes while he teased, his hip propped against the door jamb. Shizuo didn't notice that, though. He was more preoccupied with what Izaya was wearing. What the fuck?

"What the fuck?" Shit. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I just saw you a minute ago. And you weren't wearing... that."

"It wasn't a minute. You spent ten of them, brooding against my door." Izaya cocked his head, as nonchalant as ever, completely comfortable in his own skin and what was covering it. He was wearing kigurumi pajamas, fashioned in the style of a flying squirrel. It covered him from head to toe, and was quite large, although that could be due to the long drapes of fabric on either side of him that were the wings. Izaya put the hood on, and bent his head down so the stitched on face would show, picking up the wings and flapping them in Shizuo's direction. Shizuo took a step back, feeling halfway between unsettled and confused. This guy just got weirder and weirder. 

"Why ar-... Nevermind. Just give me my cigs so I can go."

Izaya stood back up, looking put off that he hadn't garnered a better reaction. Like a squawk. Making Shizuo squawk was always nice. He threw the pack of cigarettes at Shizuo's face, but stopped before he turned to slam the door. "You know, if you like them that much, I could always get you a pair. I think the Angry Tiger edition would suit you quite well." He looked over his shoulder and smirked at Shizuo's drawn brows. 

"Ugh! I'm leaving, you freak!" The door had already been shut, though. Shizuo frowned, thinking. The pajamas were kind of cute, but... No! He let out a frustrated scream, and ran down the stairs, away from Izaya's infectious insanity. 

No way would he stay around to catch it. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Here is what the flying squirrel pajamas look like if any of you are curious: http://www.amazon.com/Kigurumi-Flying-Squirrel-Pyjamas-Costume/dp/B005DXTTTC/ref=sr_1_48?s=apparel&ie=UTF8&qid=1346634586&sr=1-48&keywords=kigurumi+pajamas
> 
> Unbeta'd.


End file.
